Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 4
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 3. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type to the beginning and end of your title. *You may add your signature to your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 3.' That's what the Just Cause 3 article is for. See Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 1, Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 2 and Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 3 for any older wishes. It is this wikis policy to split/archive very long pages. For more info, see the talk page. The list Ideas by User:Georgejordan *No QTEs. *SUBMARINE !!!! *Buildings you can go inside. *Free black market after game completion. ---- Ideas by *Fps mod like call of duty *Animals in the forest *powerful army *real weapons *real europeans car *good handling *add UAV *a faction porewul like just cause 1 guerrilla ---- Ideas by User:walale12 * Proper tracked armoured vehicles, like a Challenger II * The ability to carry vehicles in cargo aircraft * An increased level of moddability (allow models to be changed and even scripts to be added) * The ability to use any vehicle's mounted weapons while driving, without having to enter the stunt position. * A weapon similar to a mortar * Civilians who seem more alive and realistic, JC2's just felt like window dressing. * The ability to add weapons to/upgrade ANY vehicle * Proper air combat * More realistic speeds for aircraft * Missions involving air-to-air combat * Proper races * More realistic aircraft handling (i.e. aircraft shouldn't act like they're made of nitroglycerin) * Intelligent AI that uses cover and tries to flank Rico. ---- Ideas by Anonymous User * The ability to activate explosions while driving a vehicle (For example, you can put explosives on a bridge and blow up the bridge while driving in the middle of the bridge) ---- Ideas by User:IJustSignedToWriteComments *Needing less amounts of parts to upgrade weapons * Faster planes * Needing less money to buy Items * A bigger story * Chaos being caused by killing enemies and civilians destroying viechles and things like towers and whatnot * Every side mission being diffrent * 3 Gangs but they are rival so you dont betray them but instead are a hired mercenary so the gang that pays the most you help * The grappling hook being stronger so that it NEVER breaks * The Grapping hook being able to attach more things * More destroyable Things * Being able to go inside of buildings * Black market items being unlocked at the start * Mortars * Wild animals * More guns * Activating stickys while driving * FPS mode * Planes spawning even after completion of setllements * Rocks in the sea to make grappling through the sea easyer * Extraction available to take you ANYWHERE * Longer grappling Hook * Faster rate of fire on all weapons ---- A vehicle by User:GMRE There should be a steampunk-style train. GMRE (talk) 17:38, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- A Co-Op Mode. By: Not a User here, but Steam: ‾ǝıqqıɔS Not a Full Mulitplayer But maybe a 2 or 4 Player Co-Op. So you can really work together to create the craziest chaos! Im guessing that would be easier to do than a Full Multiplayer. Oh and Grapple Upgrades. :D ---- Ideas by User:SomeRandomHuman *An aircraft carrier with fully functioning planes. *You can be a passenger in civilian cars (like JC1). *A Junkyard where you can find weapons and cars. I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 08:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ---- Ideas by *PLEASE add a air propulsion gun or a air propulsion glove or atleast in the upgrade section for rico ---- A Mech Suit A mech suit would be an awesome addition to the game. One that gives you extra strength, has guns built in, can fly or turn into an airplane. Maybe it could have laser cannons or rail guns. And it could fit into the story well cause Di Ravello already has like robot people working for him. Except this suit could be like huge compared to those people. Like a tank standing up. The game just needs something that is epic besides the nuke launcher which is pretty cool. Also if the wingsuit had jet propulsion that would be pretty cool. Don't "start a discussion" to add more wishes That will start like a forum thread. Wishes should be added to the article by editing the article. There's instructions at the top of the page. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Archives